


Definitely a Thing

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Early Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is still really new, and awesome. There aren't words to describe it once they accidentally find Blaine's prostate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Slightestwind was talking about wanting a fic with early Klaine discovering that Blaine can have multiple orgasms. I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> (also, you know...fic sex trope...playing a little lose with biology. Not a ton, but, ya know.)

“K-Kurt, _oh_!”

“Oh my god,” Kurt draws back suddenly and puts his hand on Blaine’s cheek and tries to meet his eyes. Blaine whimpers and his eyes flutter open. “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry-” 

“No, _nonono,_ ” Blaine grips Kurt’s hips and pulls them back toward him. “Don’t stop, oh god. _Don’t stop._ ” 

Kurt smiles and shifts, pressing into Blaine a bit deeper. “So that was a good noise?” 

“So good,” Blaine whispers, eyes closed and brow furrowed, rolling up into Kurt. “ _Shit!_ ” 

“Uh,” Kurt says eloquently because _fuck,_ Blaine never swears and that is so. hot. He puts his forehead down, against Blaine’s collarbone and fucks in, trying to maintain a pace that seems to work for Blaine. He’s sweating a ridiculous amount, and Blaine is too. Blaine is also jerking and wiggling and making coordinating everything very hard. 

“Harder, please,” Blaine says, spreading his legs a little more. 

“I’m -- fuck, hold on,” Kurt pushes away, ignoring Blaine’s exclamation of dismay, and pulls out long enough to get on his knees and lean back on them. He hauls Blaine up by the hips and then tries to slide back in. Everything’s a slippery fumble; there’s lube everywhere and Kurt’s hands are sweating, and even after Blaine plants his feet it’s hard for Kurt to keep a hold of him and guide his dick in. “Sorry, can you-- I...crap--” 

“Here,” Blaine says. He arches his hips up and holds them in place in a half bridge pose so that Kurt can use one hand to hold himself steady. 

“Thank yo--oh. _Oh god,_ ” Kurt moans. Blaine is so tight, it’s crazy how tight and hot his body is around him. 

“Now, will you -- harder,” Blaine pants out. His eyes are scrunched up and his face is red and his ass is _throbbing_ around Kurt. Kurt takes Blaine’s hips in his hands and pulls him back, onto his cock, at the same time as he rocks up into him, hard, and Blaine absolutely _wails_ , hands flailing for something to hold on to. This time Kurt takes it as a positive noise, so rather than stop he just does it again, and then harder. Blaine grabs his legs behind his knees, shamelessly pulling them up and open and moaning desperately. Kurt is just starting to figure out a rhythm when Blaine makes a quieter, lower noise, deep in his chest, seizes up and starts coming. He comes and comes, shooting almost up to his chin, head turned to the side and pressing into the pillow. 

They haven’t been doing this that long, granted, but Kurt has never, ever seen Blaine come like this; this long and hard and whimpering through aftershocks, without having his dick touched at all. Once the aroused daze of watching starts to wane, Kurt slows his thrusts. He’s painfully aroused but he doesn’t want to hurt Blaine. Plus his ass is still squeezing around him, which feels really, really good. 

“What are you-- you don’t have to stop,” Blaine says. He runs a trembling hand through his hair and smiles, wiggling so that his ass scoots closer to Kurt. Helplessly, really without meaning too, Kurt realizes he’s still rocking into him, shallow, gentle movements, because it’s _just. so. good._ “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers. 

“Kurt, I promise,” Blaine inhales sharply when Kurt pushes back in all the way. “If you hurt me, I’ll say ow. Not _oh_ , but _ow_.” 

Kurt snorts in a laugh, which is utterly undignified, but honestly, he’s sweating and his hair is a wreck, he can feel it. He’s covered in lube and Blaine is covered in jizz and he can smell that weird plasticy-condom smell on himself. 

Despite all of this, Kurt really, really likes being undignified with Blaine. 

“Trust me, whatever you were doing felt...amazing,” Blaine says at the same time as Kurt decides to trust him, giving in to the really fucking urgent call of his body. Next time he thrusts in, Blaine makes some kind of noise -- Kurt couldn’t classify it if his life depended on it -- it’s loud and it’s sharp, but it’s definitely not ow. 

“Fuck, _fuck,_ Kurt!” Blaine cries out. He gets a grip on his knees again; pulls them back almost to his ears and writhes. Kurt bites his lip because Blaine is so beautiful, and so hot, and he’s going to come in a few seconds if he can’t find a way to hold back. His hand slips down to cup one of Blaine’s asscheeks, thumb rubbing the edges of Blaine’s hole, stretched around his own cock. He’s mesmerized by the image of himself sliding in and out of Blaine. For all that they’ve had sex (ok, maybe only a handful of times, but still), Kurt’s felt good -- he’s been blown away, he’s been puzzled and awed and so, so connected to Blaine -- but he’s never felt like this. It’s absolutely pornographic. A year ago this -- fantasizing about seeing himself penetrating Blaine, beautiful wrecked, Blaine begging for it -- would have somehow felt unloving, like a small violation of what it meant to love him. 

Right now, Blaine’s body is as open for him as it’s ever been, and between them Kurt feels no boundaries. No timidity, no self-consciousness, nothing but trust and a drive to bring each other to pleasure together. Right now, feeling powerful and in control and thrusting into Blaine, driving himself closer and closer to orgasm, cements something in Kurt’s chest. He’s never loved Blaine more than in this moment. 

“Love you,” he gasps between stuttering thrusts. Fuck, he is so close. 

“Harder,” Blaine squeaks out, half huffing laughter. Kurt grits his teeth, grabs Blaine’s hips and starts to pound into him. 

“Kurt, _ohohohohmygod_...Ku- I think I’m gonn--” Blaine’s back arches suddenly, hard, and comes, again. 

“Did you...oh _fuck,_ ” Kurt bites his lip and tries to keep his movements uniform. There’s a lot less come, but the pulsing throb of Blaine’s orgasm around his dick is unmistakable. 

“Please don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Blaine begs, eyes closed and chest heaving and arched to that Kurt can see the beautiful bow of each rib, the sheen of sweat over his skin catching in the light. 

“Again?” Kurt digs his nails into Blaine’s skin. He has to hold on. He has to. He thinks the least sexy things he can conjure. 

“I don’t know, but it feels so good, please, honey, it’s the angle, maybe it’s...you know. Oh…” He gives off when Kurt thrusts experimentally. “Can you-- god, _please. Please_ baby--” 

“Oh my god Blaine, if you beg I’ll come,” Kurt gasps. He reaches between them and pinches his balls, sharply, to try to get his straining, tortured dick to calm down and back away from the orgasm that’s so close Kurt can feel every morsel of pleasure vibrating through his body. He’s swear he can feel it in his teeth. 

“Kurt…” Blaine whines. 

“Shut up,” Kurt moans back, but with a smile, and then starts moving again, “Shut up, I love you, fuck, _fuckfuckfuck_ -” He’s somehow timing each curse with a thrust, and now really trying to focus on angling himself where he thinks he’s probably hitting Blaine’s prostate. When he focuses on a goal, it’s easier to put off his own orgasm a little. “Can you come again?” He asks, breathless and jerky. 

“I don’t know,” Blaine’s hands are up, flat against the headboard behind him, and he’s been biting his own bicep -- Kurt can see the tooth marks. Kurt plants himself more firmly on his knees and helps hold Blaine’s legs back. “But please, please, _oh_ \- oh god, _ohmygod_!” Kurt can see this orgasm before he can feel it, the way Blaine’s pelvis tilts up and his abs tighten so that the definition of each muscle is clear cut, the remarkable transformation of his face. It’s dry, Blaine’s cock bobbing and throbbing, asshole clenching rhythmically so tight and hard that Kurt comes too, with a shocking crest of pleasure. His hands slip and he hunches over Blaine’s body, fucking into him with short, jerking thrusts, grinding and crying out softly against the damp skin of Blaine’s belly. 

“Told you not to beg,” he mumbles. He’s got come on his face from Blaine’s stomach, and they’re both breathing too hard to really talk. Kurt can’t tell if he’s the one shaking or if it’s Blaine. With a supreme effort he props himself up on shaking arms. Blaine smiles at him without lifting his head, and gently thumbs some of the come off of Kurt’s cheek. 

“You have some in your hair,” he says regretfully. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kurt holds the base of the condom, and kisses Blaine’s knee where it’s bent, feet on the bed around him. “Hold on.” He tries to be slow and gentle when he pulls out, and winces when Blaine hisses a little. “God, I’m sorry--” Blaine asshole is red and puffy. Kurt runs an apologetic thumb over it with a featherlight touch. 

“Don’t be.” Blaine reaches for the condom and stuffs it into tissues they had waiting on the nightstand. “That could not have been more worth it.” 

Kurt pulls out three more tissues and tries to wipe Blaine’s stomach and chest clean with clumsy hands. After a bit he gives up; it’s a mostly okay job. Blaine obviously doesn’t care much because he’s pulling Kurt down with needing hands. 

Kurt lets himself be settled against Blaine’s chest. Blaine is shaking -- the good kind, he assures Kurt. 

“Are you cold?” Kurt asks. He props his chin on Blaine’s chest. Blaine is drowsing, eyes slipping into slow, heavy blinks. 

“Maybe,” he says. Kurt’s laugh is tiny, almost silent. 

“Helpful,” he teases in sing song. He extracts himself long enough to pull up the covers, then snuggles back in. 

“Did you really just come three times?” 

“I didn’t even know that was a thing,” Blaine says. “For men, I mean.” 

“I can’t believe I held out that long,” Kurt says. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to work on your stamina,” Blaine says, held in laughter in his voice. 

“Seriously?” Kurt says. His fingers, sweetly tracing patterns on Blaine’s belly, bely affection that counters the dryness of his tone. 

“Test things out, see how many I can have.” 

“Oh god,” Kurt moans, tucking his face into Blaine’s neck. “Stop talking about it, you’ll make me want to all over again.” 

“That can’t be physically possible Kurt.” 

“You’re the one who came three times,” Kurt points out. “I’m seventeen, give me five minutes and you can give me one you owe.” 

Blaine laughs and Kurt giggles. “What you’re saying is that once I’ve regained feeling in my fingers, and movement in the rest of my body, I owe you a blow job.” 

“Totally,” Kurt jokes. “Get right on that.” He closes his eyes and they snuggle together, Blaine wrapping Kurt tighter in his arms. Their breath is deepening, finding a rhythm that matches without them trying. They slip into sleep, falling away into their own unconsciousness, but still wrapped in each other.


End file.
